


Updates

by Grimm (TroupeMasterGrimm)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: update post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroupeMasterGrimm/pseuds/Grimm





	Updates

Hi. So it has been a while.   
  
Not only do I have little to no motivation to write anything at this point, most of my own fics ended up boring me to death when writing or I felt uncomfortable continuing them due to backlash on a different website.   
  
With that being said, I am going to take an **indefinite hiatus.**  
  
  
I don't know when I'll be back, I don't even know if I'll be back. Looking at my fics, I just feel sad, unmotivated and uninspired.  
  
So that's that.  
  
Bye bye.


End file.
